Teoria Zaglady
by Necron 13
Summary: Pierwszy fik, jaki popelnilem poswiecony spojrzeniu na fabuly FF IV do IX nieco innym okiem.


Pierwszy fanfik, jaki popelnilem - polaczenie historii znanych z FF IV,V,VI,VII,VIII i IX.

Życie. Śmierć. Istnienie. Pustka.

Co właściwie oznaczają te słowa? Czym są zjawiska, które określają?

Zastanawiałem się nad tym od wielu eonów...

Kim właściwie jestem? Skąd się wziąłem? Nie wiem... odkąd pamiętam, przebywałem w tym dziwnym miejscu, zwanym przeze mnie Wzgórzem Rozpaczy.

Uwięziony między życiem a śmiercią, między istnieniem a pustką. Nigdy nie wiedziałem czym są te zjawiska, bo zawsze doznawałem tylko marnej imitacji każdego z nich.

Może dlatego zdecydowałem obserwować wiele różnych światów i żyjących tam istot. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Moja moc jest ogromna. Używając jej, mógłbym raz na zawsze zakończyć życie we Wrzechświecie, lub wręcz przeciwnie - raz na zawsze unicestwić śmierć i dać żywym istotom wieczne życie.

Jednak czego naprawdę pragną żywe istoty? Zniknąć,czy wręcz przeciwnie - istnieć przez wieczność?

Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na błąd. Zacząłem wielowiekową obserwację wielu światów.

Obserwację, która miała zadecydować o tym,czy będę Animusem, Dawcą Życia, czy Necronem, Wielkim Niszczycielem.

Pierwszy świat - i pierwszy eksperyment.

Była to kwitnąca planeta.istniało kilka wielkich królestw: Baron, Mysidia, Eblan, Troya, kilka pomniejszych wiosek. Powodziło im się dobrze.

Do czasu...

Wybuchła wielka wojna, która doprowadziła do ogólnej zapaści cywilizacyjnej tego świata. Spiritus Movens tego incydentu był niejaki Zemus.

Wokół planety krążyły dwa księżyce. Jeden był najzupełniej martwy, lecz na drugim przebywała w uśpieniu zaawansowana technicznie rasa.

Jeden z przedstawicieli tej rasy, właśnie Zemus, od początku owładnięty był pragnieniem zniszczenia mieszkańców tej planety, nie zamierzał bowiem czekać, aż będą gotowi na przyjęcie w swoim świecie innej rasy. Nie chodziło mu jednak tylko o zniszczenie mieszkańców planety, lecz całego życia w ogóle. Dopiero śmierć mu do uświadomiła. Zemus stał się Zeromusem - ucieleśnieniem zagłady i zniszczenia, odsłonił w końcu swą prawdziwą naturę, której do tej pory nie był świadomy.

Głupiec nie zdawał sobie sobie jednak sprawy, że jego moc jest zbyt mała, aby zniszczyć nawet jedną planetę...

Jakiś wojownik, Cecil oraz jego towarzysze,s zybko uciszyli Zemusa/Zeromusa na wieki...

Wydawało się więc, że wszystko kurczowo trzyma się życia.

Dopóki nie ujrzałem nastepnego świata.

Tutaj wszystko zupełnie nieświadomie chciało zniknąć.

Już pewien czas temu ten świat podzielił się na dwie planety, teoretycznie po to, aby w zamknięciu pozostał X-Death, najpotężniejszy Czarny Mag tych światów. Podziału dokonali jednak ci,którzy go uwięzili, nie sama Planeta. X-Death miał pozostawać w zamknięciu dopóki, dopóty istniały cztery kryształy żywiołów. X-Death pragnął się wyzwolić. A mógł tego dokonać tylko niszcząc owe kryształy. Udało mu się...

Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

Bowiem bez pomocy Planety nie dokonałby tego. Kryształy były jej częścią. Planeta, a właściwie planety powstałe z tej Jednej, pragnęły zniknąć, a tylko X-Death mógł tego dokonać.

Poszukiwał on mocy Nicości, która według niego pozwoliłaby mu na opanowanie tych planet, ale w rzeczywistości obróciłaby je w końcu w niebyt. Pragnął tego też X-Death, choć był tego nieświadomy.

Dopóki nie stoczył walki z jakimiś nawiedzonymi "obrońcami" planety, Bartzem, Reiną, Krile i Faris.

Pochłonęła go Nicość,ale jego moc przetrwała. Weszła w reakcję z Nicością i utworzyła istotę,zwącą siebie Neo X-Deathem.

Ucieleśnienie dążeń Planety. Konglomerat wszystkich istniejących istot. Od potworów, takich jak Behemot, aż po ludzi.

Ci "dobroczyńcy" planety zniszczyli go jednak. Kilkoro z nich przypłaciło to życiem. Dopiero wtedy dowiedzieli się, że zniszczyli ucieleśnienie własnych, nieświadomych pragnień...

Planeta "nagrodziła" ich za to, przywracając ich do życia i pozbawiając spokoju,j akiego już doznawali. Posłużyła się przy tym iluzjami krewnych tych "bohaterów". Nędznicy myśleli,że wracają z zaświatów w nagrodę...

Następny świat... jest jeszcze młody. Istnieje tam cywilizacja ludzi, zwanych Cetra. Żyją oni w harmonii z ich Planetą, nie wiedząc, że ma ona również ciemną stronę.

Ta ciemna strona chce przestać istnieć. Jest jednak jednym z jasną stroną Planety, pragnącą żyć.

Jeśli ona zginie, to cała populacja również.

Chyba należy zakończyć ten konflikt raz na zawsze.

Zobaczmy, czy silniejsza jest wola życia, czy pragnienie śmierci.

Stworzę istotę, której zadaniem będzie to sprawdzić...na Mój sposób.

Losy tego świata rozstrzygną się raz na zawsze.

Na razie przyjrzę się innym planetom.

Jedna z nich znalazła się na krawędzi zagłady. Od dawien dawna istniały tam osoby o nadnaturalnych mocach, zwane Czarownicami. Pierwszą istotą, obdarzoną takimi możliwościami, była Hyne,stwórczyni populacji tej planety. Nie cieszyły się jednak tam zbytnią sympatią. Wybuchła tam kiedyś wojna, rozpętana przez Czarownicę Adel, istotę tak przepełnioną mocą, że była zmuszona zwiększyć swe wymiary, żeby nie eksplodować.

Wojna została zakończona przez grupkę rebeliantów, a Adel została uwięziona w kapsule na orbicie, gdzie nie była w stanie użyć swych mocy, ani uciec.

Pozostała tam przez wiele lat.

Później wybuchła druga wojna. Państwo zwane Galbadią, a raczej jego "prezydent", zapragneło dominacji nad całym światem.podbijało miasto po mieście, kraj po kraju. W końcu padła miejscowość Timber.

Narodził się tam ruch oporu, któremu przewodziła niejaka Rinoa Heartilly. Przyszła sprawczyni chaosu i zamieszania na tej planecie.

W końcu ona i Ultimecja, Czarownica,chcąca dokonać kompresji czasu, i obrócić go w nicość, były jedną i tą samą osobą. Ultimecja była Rinoą, przepełnioną żalem i nienawiścią po śmierci swoich przyjaciół i ukochanego, na podobieństwo którego stworzyła stwora, zwanego Grieverem, jako namiastkę jej ukochanego Squalla.

Po wielu perypetiach Rinoa, Squall i reszta tej zgrai zniszczyli Ultimecję.Jak na ironię, to Rinoa zadała śmiertelny cios własnemu alter ego...

Stanowiło to dowód, że nawet istota o pozornie wielkiej woli życia pragnie zniknąć.

Kolejny świat...

Dwie wojny, które zniszczyły tam magię oraz niemal unicestwiły istniejące tam życie...

Obu tych wojen nikt nie wygrał.

Przegrała cała populacja tej planety...

Tracąc swój największy skarb, jakim była magia.

Chyba sprawdzę, co dzieje się na Planecie, na którą posłałem Mego emisariusza...

Lud Cetry poświęcił się,aby powstrzymać Katastrofę Z Niebios,jak nazwali Moją istotę.

Jasna strona planety również dała z siebie wszystko.Ciemna strona wspomogła Mego sługę.

Jasna strona jednak bardziej ucierpiała.resztką sił stworzyła istoty, stanowiące ostatnią deskę ratunku dla niej. Weapony. Saphire, Ruby,Emerald, Diamond, Ultimate.Tak nazwali te istoty niedobitki Cetry. Tak nazwali ostatnią nadzieję dla swej Planety.

Później nadszedł ktoś,kto miał w sobie część Mojej istoty. Jego zadaniem było odtworzyć Matkę,jak nazywał ją. Wmówiła mu bowiem, że jest predestynowany do zniszczenia świata i stworzenia nowego. Tak jak jej kazałem. Jego zadaniem było zniszczyć Planetę, jednak nie odtworzyć.

Miało to być starcie Weaponów, jasnej strony, z Sephirotem (tak brzmiało jego imię), ciemną stroną. Ostateczne zakończenie tego "być albo nie być".

Nadeszła jednak kolejna grupka "bohaterów", którzy zniszczyli zarówno Jenovę, jak nazwali Moją istotę oraz sephirotha,jak i Weapony. Głupcy sami pozbawili Planetę ochrony.Teraz zaklęcie, które miało ją ochronić, tylko spotęguje efekt wezwanego przez Sephirotha meteoru. Planeta użyje swoich ostatnich sił żeby unicestwić jedno i drugie.Ciemna strona najprawdopodobniej zwycięży...

Na razie jednak trudno wyciągać wnioski. Sephiroth już po raz drugi padł w bitwie, a najpotężniejsza, pozostająca w ukryciu istota nie odarła Planety z życia, jednak coś mi mówi, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Podobne rzeczy dzieją się w innym świecie. Jakiś Kuja za chwilę chyba go unicestwi,niszcząc podtrzymujący jego istnienie kryształ. Najpierw stawał na głowie, żeby podbić ten świat,a kiedy dowiedział się o własnej śmiertelności, poświęcił resztę swego życia na unicestwienie go.

Coś się dzieje.Kolejna doborowa paczka wojowników przybyła "na ratunek". Nie wiem,czy zatriumfują, czy zostaną pokonani. Ale to już nieistotne.

Moje obserwacje są zakończone.

Teraz już wiem, co chciałem wiedzieć.

Wszystko dąży do Nicości.

Życie lęka się śmierci, ale żyje po to, by umrzeć.

Strach rodzi gniew.

Gniew prowadzi do nienawiści.

Nienawiść do wojen.

Wojna prowadzi do zagłady.

Wszystko dąży do nicości.

Podjąłem decyzję.

Nadszedł czas,by skończyć z Wszechświatem raz na zawsze.

Nie od razu. Zbyt dużo światów istnieje, aby zrobić to w kilka chwil.

Nawet z Moją mocą zajmie to trochę czasu.

Mam jednak całą wieczność.

Jestem Necronem, Panem zagłady.

Jestem wieczny.

Dopóki istnieje życie i śmierć,

Moje dzieło będzie niedokończone...


End file.
